Liam Cummings
Tyler Cummings is the lead male protagonist. Tyler was born and raised in the mysterious town of Lockwood, Ohio. He is the youngest child of Ted and Barbara. He has one older sibling, Taylor. Tyler is a struggling high school student. He tries to balance his social life with his bad grades. Tyler's father is the principal at Lockwood so it makes things a lot more difficult for him. Tyler finds out about Chelcie and Tesla's parents the same night the girls did. Tyler convinces the girls to live with his family. Tyler is described as a badass. He is athletic and a huge jerk. Tyler relies on drugs and alcohol to impress the older guys he hangs out with. He is the quarterback on the football team. Tyler is best friends with his neighbor Christian. He is close friends with Frankie and Malcolm. Tyler has been dating on-again-off-again girlfriend, Miranda since 2013. His life changes drastically after he and his friends find out they are being stalked by the same man who killed his aunt and uncle. In Season One, Tyler is trying to balance his relationship with Miranda and his drug addiction. Tyler is part of the Cummings Family and is portrayed by Cameron Dallas. Relationships Christian Rockwell Malcolm McCoy Frankie Chandler Miranda Solomon Alyssa Brown Tesla Cummings Chelcie Cummings Aria Grady Robert Hines Trivia *Tyler is an English (old English) word which means door keeper of an inn. It is also thought to be a derived occupational name derived from “tiler”, one who makes tiles. It is used both as a surname, and as given name for both genders. *Tyler enjoys listening to music by; Bob Dylan, Jimi Hendrix, Patsy Cline, Willie Nelson, Kanye West and Eminem. *Tyler only has one other sibling, Taylor which is a similarity he has with Chelcie and Tesla. *Tyler was born in Lockwood and hasn't really traveled outside of the town. *Tyler is the oldest main character on the show. *Tyler's favorite color is blue. *Tyler plays and owns a guitar. *Tyler is the quarterback on the Lockwood High School football team. *Tyler's father is the principal at Lockwood High School. *Tyler's aliases and nicknames include T-Mac, T-Pain, Ty, T-Man and TYLenol. Season 1 = 25/25 *''First Day'' *''Say It Isn't So'' *''Bring on the Night'' *''At Last'' *''Do the Right Thing'' *''All Good Things'' *''Secrets & Lies'' *''The Locket'' *''The Stranger'' *''Lost & Found'' *''Bad Company'' *''The Body'' *''Great Expectations'' *''Love Hurts'' *''Blood Ties'' *''The Ex-Files'' *''Nobody's Perfect'' *''First Kiss'' *''No Way Out'' *''Showtime'' *''Do No Harm'' *''Triangle'' *''Enemy Within'' *''The "I" in Team'' *''No Place Like Home'' |-| Season 2 = 24/24 *''It Starts Again'' *''Mother Knows Best'' *''Paranoia'' *''Mistaken Identity'' *''Out of Time'' *''Knock, Knock'' *''You're Welcome'' *''Chain Reaction'' *''Abandoned Again'' *''If Looks Could Kill'' *''Enemies'' *''Time Bomb'' *''She'' *''Inside Out'' *''S.O.S.'' *''Loyalty'' *''Tomorrow'' *''In Deep'' *''Untouched'' *''First Impressions'' *''The Oath'' *''Friend or Foe'' *''Origins'' *''The Curse'' |-| Season 3 = 24/24 *''Sense & Sensitivity'' *''24 Hours'' *''Crash & Burn'' *''Five by Five'' *''Double or Nothing'' *''Home'' *''Sleep Tight'' *''Harm's Way'' *''Seeing Red'' *''All the Way'' *''The Girl in Question'' *''Out of Sight, Out of Mind'' *''When She was Bad'' *''Do or Die'' *''Helpless'' *''As You Were'' *''Little White Lies'' *''Villians'' *''Destiny'' *''Sacrifice (Part 1)'' *''Sacrifice (Part 2)'' *''Race Against Time'' *''I Fall to Pieces'' *''I Will Remember You''